Traditional patient support devices used in radiation therapy often use an open cross-weave of polymer monofilaments strung taught in the same manner as a tennis racquet. This generally performs well from the standpoint of patient surface dosage but is impractical for many patient support surfaces and devices. In addition, it does not provide the precise positioning required for state of the art treatment techniques. Diagnostic imaging table technology has been used successfully in radiation therapy to a certain extent. However, the dosage that occurs at the contact point between the patient and support surface can be high. This high dosage can cause radiation burns on the patient's skin.
Diagnostic imaging tables are generally manufactured from carbon fiber skins on a foam core. Skin burn occurs because the relatively thick carbon fiber layer results in electron generation by Compton scattering. Some of this electron energy is directed at the patient. Electrons travel a relatively short distance. When the patient is in intimate contact with the scattering surface, a large dose of electron energy may be deposited in the patients skin, causing serious skin burn. Therefore, there is a need for a patient support element that can reduce or eliminate radiation skin burn yet provide precise positioning of a patient.